


La grande guerre éternelle

by Camille785



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fanfiction, Literature, Marine, Prose Poem, Ship Manifesto, War, ships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camille785/pseuds/Camille785
Summary: Ceci est un Slam (poème oral) que j'ai écrit pour mon cours de français (langue maternelle) il y a trois ans.Ce poème est à propos des ships dans les fandoms.





	La grande guerre éternelle

LA GRANDE GUERRE ÉTERNELLE

Un jour, lors du lever de l’astre du jour, un bateau un capitaine a créé.

C’est officiel: ce dernier a levé les voiles vers de nouveaux horizons,

Mais il n’est pas seul: d’autres aussi décident d’imaginer avec abandon.

C’est officiel: la grande guerre éternelle des capistons a débutée.

Chaque capitaine essaie de rallier des citadins pour devenir des matelots.

C’est officiel: ils sont clairs et précis les goûts des habitants.

Les moussaillons, pour le patron, tous ensemble créent d’autres bateaux.

C’est officiel: les maîtres les plus aimés ont les vaisseaux les plus résistants.

Quand vient un nouveau nautonier, c’est difficile de faire sa place.

C’est officiel: ce dernier doit créer plus de barques de qualité pour séduire

Des citoyens à devenir marins, sinon le patron se verra pris sous la glace.

C’est officiel: qualité et quantité, c’est l’harmonie à construire.

Le gouverneur tassé, comme le aye-aye, est très fébrile, étrange, bizarre.

C’est officiel: ses loups de mer suivent son exemple, tout autant alcoolisés.

Leurs bateaux tenant à peine debout, tout déformés mais bien sous-estimés.

C’est officiel: les éthyliques sont fréquemment les vainqueurs dans le bazar.

Un jour, lors du lever du soleil, une guerre un nautonier a fait éclater.

C’est officiel: tous deux gabiers et citadins doivent choisir leur camp. L’habitant

Doit trancher entre citoyen, maître et mataf, qui doit choisir un commandant.

C’est officiel: la grande guerre éternelle, elle vient tout juste de commencer.


End file.
